Choku-Tomoe Kaleidoscope Sharingan
The Choku-tomoe Kaleidoscope Sharingan is the completed transformation of the Kaleidoscope Sharingan . It is described as true transformation by Itachi Uchiha.Naruto chapter 386, page 14 History Th vai dar pe Sharingan, as Madara's eyesight was no longer in danger of deteriorating.Naruto chapter 386, page 9 It is only possible for an Uchiha to gain this power through the donation of another's eyes, the act of which is tantamount to suicide, as the Uchiha owe their fame to their ocular powers.Naruto Databook 3, page 33 This can only take place between clan members, and is not guaranteed to give everyone regained eyesight and ocular powers.Naruto chapter 386, page 9 According to Itachi Uchiha, it then became commonplace for Uchiha to kill their friends to gain the Kaleidoscope Sharingan, then kill a sibling to make it's power permanent.Naruto chapter 386, page 13 These eyes are otherwise described as perfect or flawless Mangekyo Sharingan by Obito Uchiha.Naruto chapter 398, page 19 It wasn't until chapter 673 that the term "Choku tomoe" was used by Madara Uchiha.Naruto chapter 673 With his powers, Madara Uchiha was able to subdue several clans he encountered. This is suggested to be similar to how he originally subdued the Uchiha clan with his ocular powers and became it's leader.Naruto chapter 386, page 10 Abilities Originally, the Kaleidoscope Sharingan granted the user frightening power, but this power would eventually become more sealed with its use, eventually cutting itself off.Naruto chapter 386, page 17 After Madara received the eyes of his younger brother, he regained his eyesight. However, the eyes were said to have given birth to a mutant ocular power: the eternal Kaleidoscope Sharingan. The user can use Uchiha ocular powers without causing the eyes to deteriorate.Naruto chapter 386, page 9 The eyes are referred to as perfected kaleidoscope Sharingan by Obito Uchiha.Naruto chapter 398, page 19 "Eternal kaleidoscope sharingan" is not used as an official term.Naruto chapter 488, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 560, page 10 Itachi used various terms to describe the eyes, such as "true transformation" and "true power".Naruto chapter 386, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 386, page 13 According to Sasuke Uchiha, he became stronger after transplanting his brother Itachi Uchiha's eyes, claiming he could feel his ocular powers.Naruto chapter 488, page 17 This suggests that Sasuke inherited Itachi's ocular powers, as well as part of his chakra. Madara Uchiha claimed he possessed the ocular powers of his brother Izuna Uchiha, thanks to transplanting his eyes.Naruto chapter 577, page 8 It is suggested that the eyes can support non-Kaleidoscope ocular powers such Izanagi and Izanami, when Sasuke Uchiha asked his brother how they would use Izanagi to defeat Kabuto. Because of Itachi's initial description, Sasuke was confused as to how to cast Izanagi over someone, as opposed to himself.Naruto chapter 581, page 15 During battle, Madara Uchiha attributed Sasuke's movement to the Choku-tomoe Mangekyo Sharingan, even considering taking them for himself until he can regain his Rinnegan.Naruto chapter 657, page 9 Later, Sasuke's left eye would use a peculiar power that allows him to inexplicably move objects or himself, as if teleporting. Madara suggested this was because of his Choku-tomoe Mangekyo Sharingan, and attempted to take the eye.Naruto chapter 673 According to Madara, only him and Sasuke have been able to awaken this eye. Variants Madara Uchiha Madara awakened the Choku-tomoe Mangekyo Sharingan when he transplanted his brother Izuna's eyes. Madara's kaleidoscope Sharingan is capable of stabilizing the Susano'o's chakra, rendering it complete. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke was originally reluctant to transplant Itachi's eyes, but decided to do so in order to secure his ocular powers in order to battle with Naruto.Naruto chapter 487, page 8 His Kaleidoscope Sharingan has allowed him to perfect the use of Susanoo in conjunction with Amaterasu and Enton: Kagu-tsuchi , a power he was previously unable to use because his eyesight was failing him.Naruto chapter 384, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 574, page 14 When generating Enton: Kagu-Tsuchi with Susano'o, the flames now have a spiral at the center, and the flames have a more substantial appearance before and after their chakra form is modified.Naruto chapter 553, page 16 Like Madara Uchiha, Sasuke can also stabilize the chakra of his Susano'o, completing it. He also used it to protect Naruto's Kyubi transformation.Naruto chapter 651, page 1 References